toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electromaster
is the power to generate and manipulate electricity, as well as the general term used to refer to this type of Esper. They have also been addressed as and . It is the most commonly appearing esper ability in the series due to the sheer number of people who have it. Principles Aside from generating and manipulating electricity, an Electromaster is said to be able to sense all phenomenon related to his or her power. All electric fields from the surrounding nature, along with all magnetic and electromagnetic information are processed subconsciously whether they want to or not. A paper entitled was made on this topic by the former power development director of Nagatenjouki Academy, Jounan Asako. Unique to Electromaster is the ability to be influenced by electromagnetic waves, even to the extent that they can feel unpleasant towards which manifests itself as something like being watched. Moreover, they are capable of detecting other Electromaster if there aren't any interferences, though this very weak, and could be potentially powerful if the users have several similar brainwave patterns, like in Radio Noise. Railgun (ability) is the classification used to refer to the Electromaster ability held by Misaka Mikoto. The naming is similar to all Level 5 users, whose nickname is also their ability. Thus, Misaka Mikoto's ability is officially Railgun despite being an incredible misnomer as it is simply a Level 5 version of the Electromaster ability. Under the hands of Level 5, the ability is shown to have a maximum output of 1 billion volts, as well as the ability to observe and manipulate electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields with the unaided eye. Indeed, in the hands of Mikoto, the ability makes it very valuable due to its large output and a vast range of applications. Offensive applications of this ability include creating lightning spears and summoning real lightning, creating powerful electromagnetic pulses, and a chainsaw-like sword made of iron sand. Defensive applications of this ability include utilizing the user's AIM dispersion field in order to sense the surroundings. Because of this field, the user is also able to defend against telepathic manipulation.By manipulating electromagnetism, this type of esper can also move three-dimensionally by running on walls and ceilings, as well as gather the objects made of metal (such as water pipes, manhole covers, billboards, and the like) from the surroundings in order to make a shield. Aside from large-scale attacks that require obscene amounts of power, this ability is also capable performing minute operations that require great control. It is capable of reading and controlling electric signals, perform many forms of hacking such as releasing electronic locks and other kinds of security, stealing information from a credit card's magnetic strip, hacking databases with a simple portable terminal, remotely destroying research institute material by using an electronic network as a medium, and even stealing of the controls of a security robot for remote operation. Theoretically, this type of esper can also establish a circuit with another person in order to read the latter's memories. Indeed, her control is so supreme that Touma claims that despite the incredible power of arcs of electricity she produced to batter him, she was still holding back enough so that her attack would not kill him. By applying the formulas used in creating the iron sand sword, this esper becomes capable of flight if there is enough moisture in the air. By collecting water vapor in the air and using it to jumpstart an electrolysis chain reaction with a large body of water (like the sea), six blade-shaped wings of water can be created and used for flight. The water molecules in these wings are consumed in order to gain power similar to that of a rocket. It is also possible for this type of esper to float through narrow alleyways by manipulating magnetism. Notable Applications Railgun (special move) is the special move unique to the strongest Electromaster, Misaka Mikoto. The principle behind the Railgun is simple: there are two parallel currents on either side of her hand, the first one going towards the palm of the hand (1) and the second one coming back towards her body (2) and a projectile that acts as a bridge between the two currents. For the Railgun to work, the driving current goes through the positive side, through the projectile (coin) and comes back through the negative side, using the Lorentz Force with the addition of Fleming's left-hand rule. The arcade coin acts as the projectile, which is propelled towards the target using the electromagnetic force. The third-ranked Level 5 is able to fire a metal projectile at three times the speed of sound by utilizing a great amount of electricity, supposedly somewhere in the region of 2.250.000 amperes, or about 1.000.000 volts, 1/10th of her power. Misaka Mikoto's typical railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph) and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. Her railgun is extremely accurate, only having a target deviation of 18.9 mm. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters. The destructive power of her Railgun is said to be so great that it cannot be measured without using a pool as a dampener in order to avoid destroying the test equipment (and possibly the school). Her range can be extended when she uses other objects (like iron sand) as the projectile instead. Radio Noise is an ability unique to the clones created for the Sisters Project. The ability enables them to connect to the , a brainwave network formed out of their similar brainwave frequency patterns, allowing them to talk to each other in a telepathic manner, share and store memories and experiences. Known Electromasters Category:Science Category:Esper Abilities